


Blood & Lust

by TheRandomOtaku



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Job, Crime, Crossdressing, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, Gore, Hand Job, High School, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomOtaku/pseuds/TheRandomOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing a parent is tough, but what about both of them? On top of that, there isn't a single family member to be taken in by? Well, that just means you're on your own with your siblings acting as the parent and trying to support each one of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

_Tip toeing around an abode that they didn't have the right to be in; the lanky intruder was as calm as they could be. Their dark eyes scanned the surroundings even though it was somewhat useless to do so. The others that lived in the home were already asleep, but it couldn't hurt to just look around to see what the place was decorated with. It was actually a decent house._

_There were spotless, snow white walls and dark wood floors that went throughout the house, minus the living room that had dark forest green carpet (the curtains were the same shade of green) and black colored leather furniture (a couch and a recliner, to be exact) and the kitchen that held white cabinets, cupboards, and drawers along with black countertops, sink, and tile (as well as a black stove and microwave) which also had the dark forest green colored curtain for the window. On the wall that was on the right when you walked up the staircase, which curved outward right, and left when you walked down it, there were three pictures. Sure, there were other things to look at on the wall, but it was the pictures that they couldn't stop looking at on their way up._

_The frame on the left, when you looked at them straight on, contained an image of a couple of the opposite sex variety._

_The woman had blonde hair. The trespasser couldn't tell the length of her locks but she had beautiful, dark, ocean-blue eyes that anyone could envy if they wanted to. Her skin was pale, but not a deathly looking shade and she wore a simple white dress and a pearl necklace, from what all could see for jewelry on her- minus the ring on her ring finger, which was more than likely her wedding band. The female in that picture also had her makeup applied lightly and the teeth that could be seen in her smile were as white as freshly fallen snow. Just like the fabric she wore and the stones around her neck. She was unmistakably breathtaking._

_Now, the man that was with her was a different story. He was...decent. His short, brown and slightly gray hair was slicked back, minus a chunk of bang that stuck out and hung there at the same time (though some of it was cut off in the portrait since the male was so huge he almost didn't quite fit) and had_ outstanding _gold eyes, which probably was the most attractive thing about him. The smile/grin/whatever the hell it was, that bore insanely large teeth, could easily compete with the Cheshire cat's. His black dress shirt, that didn't even come close to hiding his twenty inch gold chain around his neck, looked like the buttons on it would pop off any second, though his black pants seemed to hold together just fine. The big, overworked hand that had his own wedding band on it was on top of the woman's small, delicate hand; almost covering it. But they, of course, looked as happy as could be. The person who was staring at the picture at the moment wondered if they were seeing fake love in their eyes or if it was actually true._

_Looking over completely to the right, one would see the 'skeleton' that held the next photo. Inked into the specialized paper were three children. Two of them looked to be the same age, perhaps young teenagers, while the other was a baby and still dependent on being held, carried around, and pretty much being taken care of. All of them had the hair color of their mother, but only one had the eye color of their father, which was the baby. The elder ones, who looked like they were twins since they looked almost alike even though one was male and the other female, had aquamarine colored eyes._

_The girl in the photograph was next to her opposite with her head on his shoulder. Though she held a smile that showed no pearly whites, her irises sparkled to express more of her childishness than the way she presented herself. She had on a light, cotton candy pink, sleeveless dress and a big white bow on the top of her head that held her almost shoulder length, yellow hair that was left down with bobby pins in her bangs all in a disarray. The girl also had a birthmark on her neck, close to her collarbone. It looked like it was in the shape of a treble clef. The black colored mascara and eyeliner she had applied made her eyes seem even brighter, but that was the only makeup she wore, or what could be noticed, at least it_ looked _like she was, and one could see the minimum of one white, dangle hoop earring as well, though there was more than likely one more that was probably hidden by her twin brother's body._

 _Speaking of the eldest male in the print, he looked_ exactly _like his father fabric wise. Minus the color of the silk dress shirt, which was red, he had everything. He also had a birthmark, in the same place as his sister's but in the shape of a bass clef. His short, blonde hair was pulled back, making a tiny ponytail behind him, and it let show that the male had ear piercings himself. On both sides he had tiny, possibly fake diamonds. His smile was like his twin's, showing no teeth and in his arms was the younger boy and sibling in the portrait._

_Being wrapped up and held in a sea foam green blanket, the baby was staring at whoever would be looking at the image like he was saying "Oooooh..." The only way one could tell that the child was male, aside from the fact that his name was on the blanket and that it had black fish and boats stitched into the fabric, was from the way he was dressed up. Someone had put the kid in a grey button up shirt that looked like his older brother's and father's but it didn't have the slick look of silk that they had._

_In the framework in the middle of the other two, it was an image of all five of them. Both of the women were sitting in front of the two elder males. The mother held the baby with the father's hands on her shoulders and the daughter held her hands in her lap while the older son had his hands on her shoulders too. All but the baby, of course, were smiling._

_"_ _Good lookin' family,_ _"_ _the trespasser said quietly to themself with a smirk as they continued to go up the stairs._

((|))((|))

_A young male sang quietly to himself while he listened to his music before turning it into humming, being considerate for the resting female body in the room. Sure, it was almost four in the morning but it wasn't completely his fault that he woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. He tried for at least an hour to. His sister had probably been talking or violently moving around in her sleep to jolt him from his own slumber. Ah, the "benefits" of being a light sleeper... Grand, is it not?_

_The teenager silenced himself when the sounds of footsteps going by. Strange, though… The shadow that he saw under the edge of the door (despite it being so late, it was pretty light) was going from left to right instead of right to left. He looked to his left, but saw his sibling still out cold. Settling back down, he let himself to leave it at that he probably just missed his mom or dad walk by the first time. It wasn't like it was a big deal anyways._

_Not even five minutes later, he heard voices coming from his parents' room. The boy rolled his eyes at the thought that his mother and father were going to have sex and turned over to his stomach (wasn't like he hadn't heard before). He thought as he reached for his music player, At least take the baby out of the room…_

_He paused and continued to listen as he took out his earphones with a small frown. It wasn't soft squeaks and creaks that he heard, but rapid, hard thuds and bumps. Turning off his music, the boy sat up and stretched before he stood up. If his parents were up and going already, then he could help out by taking care of the baby._

_Hopefully he'll be in a good mood, he thought as he walked into the hallway before he froze._

_The teenager picked up his pace and barged into his parents' bedroom when he realized that the loud bang he heard and the crying he was hearing could have meant his little brother was injured. When he entered the room was something he couldn't_  ever _imagine. Not even in his wildest thoughts._

_His aquamarine eyes were wide as they scanned the area. Everything in the space was in disarray; sheets from the bed all on the floor with blood drying on them, books on the ground, broken glass, and, of course, the little one on the flooring with his crib next to him on its side. The sounds of a physical fight finally filled his ears before he caught a noise that sounded like a moan._

_"_ _H-Honey…" He looked over at the heap of bedding._

_He hurried over and pulled all of the layers of fabric off of the woman beneath. "Mom…"_

_The female was breathing raggedly and lying in a small pool of blood, her skin going pale. She raised a hand and weakly cupped the teen's cheek after he got to his knees. The mother stroked her son's cheek with her thumb as she spoke in a whisper. "Get your brother…and sister and get out of here," she ordered. "Get help too."_

_"_ _No," he said. "All of us will get out."_

_"_ _Bastard…!"_

_Before he could fully look back at where the deep, male voice came from, the blonde was forced to look back at his mother. "Get out or hide. Do you understand?"_

_With a short, quick nod the boy got back up and went to the other side of the king sized bed, collecting his crying baby brother and his pacifier. When he turned around he saw both his father and someone else getting closer to the door of the master bathroom and he panicked. He had a child in his arms and both their lives were in danger. What was he going to do?!_

_Not having a second thought cross his mind, the teenager headed straight for the closet on his left and sat down on the floor deep inside the dark place. He held his younger sibling close and gave the rubber toy to him to help soothe the kid while he spoke gently to comfort him and listened to his father and the intruder continue to struggle. What was going on? Why was this happening?_

_This's just a dream; he thought and rocked himself slightly. This isn't actually happening at all and I'm just in bed asleep with my music in!_

_He slowly moved, holding the baby in one arm, once the noises seemed to cease to have a look. His eyes went wide once again at the sight of a brunette, short haired being slicing his father's throat from ear to ear. Blood sprayed everything in front of both of them and some of it even hitting the teenager. The only sound that filled the room was the father's gargling._

_The blonde turned his attention to the killer with a glare as he set down his brother once his father's sounds came to an end. He was met with a half smirk coming from the other person. They_ had _to be sick in the head. "Are you gonna kill me now?!" he yelled at them._

_With a drop of the blade in their hand and a wave, they said, "Later."_

_"Oh no you don't!" he hollered at the now escaping murderer, standing up and chasing after them._

_He stopped when he was halfway through the hallway before hearing footsteps coming from behind him. Turning back around, he went back to his parents' bedroom and as soon as he got to the doorway there was a sound of breaking glass. He dashed and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the broken window. He poked his head outside and couldn't see them. It was like they disappeared!_

_The teen slowly brought his head back to be fully back in the house and looked at his mother. He knew once his eyes focused on her that she wasn't still around. With a shaky sigh he walked over to a nightstand, grabbing a knocked over phone. He pressed only three numbers before placing the device on his ear. The male understood that the blood on him wasn't going to leave a good first impression, but he didn't care._

_He headed to the closet and picked up the baby he had left there as the phone was connecting with the number he dialed. He then left his mother and father's room and entered the bedroom he and his sister occupied and bumped her bed. He continued doing so until she sat up. "What?" she whined and rubbed her eyes, seeing the blood on her brother when she was done. "…What did you do?"_

_The male only shook his head and indicated to her to come along. She obliged and followed her brother._

_All three of the children were halfway down the stairs when the phone finally connected._

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_The male teenager quickly cleared his throat before he spoke. "Our parents have been murdered."_


	2. Chapter 2.

The sound of clicking from high heels filled the otherwise quiet air that surrounded a group of females that stood on the sidewalk. A few were taking drags off cigarettes, others were not, but all were wearing fabrics that were under the category risqué. They all turned to look at the newcomer, showing their heavily make up applied faces.

"Well, well, well...look at who it is, girls," one of the women, who was a brunette, spoke up with slight agitation in her voice. "This one's on this street tonight, apparently."

The arrival kept silent as they readjusted the sleevelets that they wore on their arms that went along with the light blue halter dress type with lace ruffles from the natural waist line down. They didn't feel like dealing with any of the shit that any of the ladies of this territory might dish out tonight. There wasn't any use in arguing or fighting with them either, here or somewhere else. Even if they  _were_  women, in any area one would go to, they knew how to kick some ass when needed.

"C'mon, does it really freakin' matter?" another female asked around the cig in her mouth; this one had black hair.

"No," said the same brunette from before, her voice trailing off.

"Then keep your fuckin' mouth shut for now and use it for whatever you'll do later."

The non-smoking one of the two that were conversing let out a growl. "Maybe  _you_  should listen to your god damn words, babe!"

While the two women continued to get at each other's throats, another female came up behind the second blonde that was there, who happened to be the one that  _just_  walked up on the scene, and began to fix the white bow of an added fabric that they decided to put on. The girl giggled when the person jumped and spun around, getting ready to hit her. "You're pretty quick with those heels," she praised. "What're they, nine inches?"

All they did was nod before looking down at the black, lace up, heeled boots to make sure that they were all tied up and looking fine, ignoring the bumping of the dangle earrings they wore (which both were a playing card with spade on each while the other two were just red and black studs). Normally they wouldn't get so dressed up, but today was a day that they decided was one to get out of their normal/comfort zone. Now that they thought about it…they were the only one of two decent looking people there. The second other good looking one was the girl in front of them.

"You look like Alice tonight," the woman commented with a smile as she got rid of smudges of eyeliner and mascara that were on the person's face. Her dark reddish pink/pinkish red hair that was put in two separate pigtails, which kind of looked like two tornados, bounced when she gave a happy, quick jerk of the head; using it as an approving nod. She then moved on to adjust a few pieces of their yellow hair. "You do an 'Alice in Wonderland' theme on purpose?"

The human that was being spoken to allow their eyes to widen slightly and looked down at their self before saying quietly, "I didn't even notice..."

"C'mon, Teto," a male voice entered into the conversation said. His eyes were the same color as his hair, which were the exact same color as the girl named Teto and her locks and irises. His tresses were long and he had it pulled back into a ponytail that had been curled to make it look like a one whole curl. One could easily tell that they were related. "Leave the poor thing alone. You know the kid doesn't really talk unless there's a negotiation or when gettin' screwed."

"You just wish you get business like I do, Ted," the only blonde of the three pointed out with a small, teasing smile forming after the sentence was said, as they continued to speak gently. Their dark blue eyes seemed to be shining, but, of course, that could've just been the reflection of the streetlights...

The male named Ted smirked, crossing his arms over his torso. He wore a pair of tight, black leather pants with a black, tight leather vest that was small enough to let his navel be exposed and black dress boots. "Okay, whatever, our little grasshopper."

"Anyways," Teto spoke as she fixed her black skirt with plaid trimming of the red scheme that was short enough that someone could miss it. Her shirt (if you could call it one) that just ended right under her breasts, was the same way; black as the base and then the same pattern around the collar, the bottom of it, and at the end of the sleeves that ended halfway down her biceps/triceps. She also had on a pair of red heels, though they weren't as high as the blonde's. "Are you gonna go by the name 'Alice' tonight?"

Alice shrugged.

"You do realize that red shoes are a source of bad luck, right, Teto?" her brother asked at random.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, yeah, sure, whatever, Ted." Looking up from their small group, a tiny smirk spread upon the female's lips. "Hey, first one's comin'," she announced to the other two she was near. "Who's gonna go?"

Ted turned and looked at the car that was pulling up to the sidewalk, turning back to his sister and Alice before shrugging with an unimpressed expression. "Nah, I ain't gonna go," he said. "Imma go try for some pussy tonight. I've been gettin' a lot of ass lately, so I wanna change it up a bit."

Biting her lip, the woman in the red heels said after taking another look at the body in the car, "I-I don't think Imma go either..."

"Why?" the brother asked. "Recognize him?"

She nodded. "I do..."

Alice sighed. "I'll go," they almost whispered.

Ted let out a chuckle. "You just fuck with anyone anymore?" he asked.

"As long as I'm out here, yeah, I will. Need the money, Ted. Real bad," they said before walking to the car with grace that any woman would be jealous of.

"...Not sure if we taught the kid well..."

"Or if we fucked up big time?" Teto asked as she sighed in a form of cutting off her brother, who nodded. "Well, kiddo's not been caught yet, so can't say it's all that bad..."

While the other females were focused on the two ladies from earlier to try and get them to quit their fighting, Alice leaned down and rested their arms on the car where the window was down. They kind of recognized who it was after leaning over to look inside the vehicle with their bright red hair, slightly dark red eyes, but...too late to turn back now.

"Good evening, handsome," they said in a little bit of a higher pitched voice than normal with warm smile, propping up an arm and resting their cheek in their hand.

The man in the car smiled back. "Hey, sexy…"

Good  _Lord_  this fucking car  _smells_  of booze and smokes, Alice thought but they kept up their friendly disposition. "Are you lookin' for some surprises?"

"Oh, I see now," they began with a slight smirk. "You're tricky and I like that. What's the name?"

I'm impressed by your act of not being drunk and how sharp you still are, they commented in their head again while nodding. "I usually go by 'Ren', but it's 'Alice' for tonight, love," they informed, having let their voice go back to its normal range.

"I see... Either way, I'd like your services tonight," the older person said, a smirk fully formed on his face as he unlocked the car door.

Alice was hesitant, but they didn't let it show and got into the machine with the male. The blonde spoke again after crossing one leg over the other when they buckled themself in as the car moved. "I'm sure you know the drill by now.

He nodded. "I do."

They spent some time talking about a price, but they finally came to an agreement. After all was said and done an idea came to the blonde. "…I'll tell ya what," the blonde started, breaking the short silence. "How about we fuck and then you tell me if you think I earned it. If not, then I'll let  _you_  decide what it was worth. Sound fair?" Alice offered with a small, sly smile. Again, this wasn't how they usually handled their customers, but what the hell? Trying something different for a change wasn't bad once in a while.

The man at the wheel chuckled. "That sounds good to me, Alice. Oh, name's Akaito, by the way," he informed as he put a hand on the blonde's knee and gave it a light squeeze.

"Down boy," Alice commented with a joking tone. "We'll get there soon."

((|))((|))  
 _{_ _Pointless lemon between Akaito and 'Alice'/'Ren'. If you want to read it, be my guest. Just thought I'd give a warning._ _}_  


"You know how to treat someone," the blonde of the two said quietly as they walked, more like Alice was being carried bridal style by Akaito through the decent sized home, before nibbling gently on his ear.

"You get right down to business, don't chya?" the other asked in a chuckle, kissing the blue eyed person down their jawline before moving to their neck and adding in light nips as he traveled through the dark house to his own room.

When dropped on the bed, Alice asked as they sat up and kicked of their heeled boots, "That's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

Without saying another word, Akaito crawled on top of the young looking whore after taking off his own shoes and unzipping his dark red hoodie, and soon saw the other body move down; feeling them make quick work of the button and zipper of his pants. The man let out a groan as the blonde beneath him rubbed him through his boxers.

"Already like this?" Alice asked in a slightly amused tone before letting the erect organ out of its confinement.

"I've been lacking this for a while," Akaito responded. His breath hitched when he felt the blonde's tongue take an experimental lick on the head of his length before taking some of him into their mouth.

Damn, the kid was...sixteen at the least, younger than himself, from what the redhead could tell, and they  _definitely_  had experience. Not that he was complaining, though. That's what the blonde was going to be paid for; based on their performance. He had been with many as well, though probably not as many as the one below him but enough to know when one had intelligence in this kind of situation.

The one with the body that held a dress had wrapped their hand around the swollen member to keep it still, but was now letting it go to allow themselves to just use their mouth and bring more of the redhead in. It wasn't but soon after doing so that Alice was able to completely have the man above them in and deep throating the man. The blonde was able to keep their gag reflex under control, making it seem like Alice didn't have one at all, even with Akaito thrusting slightly down their throat, and let a small moan escape.

With heavy breathing and after a slightly harsher thrust than the others that he had administered, the redhead pulled himself out of the other's mouth with a barely audible 'pop', moved himself down so that he and the blonde were face to face level, and got them to quickly turn over to their stomach (more like their hands and knees). Akaito hastily untied the white fabric that was supporting the look of an apron, or something that looked like one at least, and unzipped the sky blue dress. He then just let himself hover over the other body and watched Alice swiftly remove the articles of clothing from themselves and get on their back. He also examined the blonde's body, seeing that Alice was indeed male like he had assumed. Not like he cared, hence why he picked up the boy. Though, there was a spot on him that caught his interest that  _wasn't_  his arousal or entrance…

"You're...not having second thoughts are you?" the male laying on his back on the bed asked, resting his hand on his rapidly rising and falling chest over his heart, which was beating rather fast due from being nervous. If this man wanted to, if one considered the possible fact that he, despite what it seemed like, didn't catch his hint from earlier, he could hurt him.

"Oh, no, not at all," the redhead defended before saying with a smile, "I was just admiring."

The other male felt his face become warmer than it already was. Alice couldn't think of a time where one of his customers had actually sweet talked him... Now that he thought about it, even how he hadn't been spun around just to be bent over and immediately fucked yet was a first as well... Sticking three of his own fingers into his mouth, the blonde worked at sucking and moistening the digits and realized that he and Akaito were locking eyes. That was until his aquamarine colored eyes were shut tight instead of looking straight into the other man's bright red ones. Alice moaned around his fingers and involuntarily rolled his hips repeatedly in the other male's hand.

The redhead let a smirk appear on his lips from the site before him. The gesture became wider as he watched the blonde reach in between the two of them and rest at his own entrance, stroking the twitching hole a few times before shoving two saliva slickened fingers inside to start preparing himself and panting at the dual sensations that came from both of their hands. Akaito noticed that Alice was begging 'stop' in his panting after he had inserted his last finger, so the man did as he was told. He then reached over the younger male and opened up the drawer to his nightstand to bring out a packaged condom and a tube of lubricant.

The boy watched the other roll on the rubber and spread the substance over his erection once his eyes were open again. He gave himself one last scissor motion before removing the three digits and got on to his forearms and knees, shamelessly baring himself to the other.

I used to hold myself so proudly, the younger male thought while he waited. Now I can barely look at myself in a mirror.

The feeling of hot breath from his own panting, the touch from the other male's hands on his hips, Akaito finally penetrating him after he relaxed, and a moan from his own vocal cords from the feeling of being filled seem to serve as Alice's reminder as to why.

He hated that he had to do what he was doing just to get some quick cash. He should've thought better when looking for that second job...but he made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to continue with being a whore once bills were caught up on and when he didn't have to worry about the amount of groceries in the cabinets, fridge, pantry, and freezer. As well as clothes that weren't on the point of becoming rags...

Hell, he thought, who am I kidding? I'm going to have to do this until fucking Hell freezes over and the Devil gives free sleigh rides to everyone…

"Aah..."

After some uneven thrusts, the redhead was finally able to get a rhythm going. Right then was when the younger of the two finally realized that the elder didn't have the stench of booze on his breath and that he'd been sober the whole time. Oh well, it wasn't anything major. It wasn't like he was ever going to see the guy again unless he just happened to be on the same street as him one night to pick up another one like him. A few more thrusts and a couple of angle adjustments were given before Alice let out a choked moan and clawed the bed and sheets beneath him. "Oh god, right there…!"

Akaito smirked and quickened up his pace while thrusting into the blonde below him harder. "There…?" he asked, a tease filling his tone as he gripped the other's hips tighter.

"Ahn…!" was the only response the redhead got as well as louder moaning. Along with some harsher thrusting, Alice allowed his head to fall against the mattress beneath him and it didn't completely register in his mind that his face was being smashed.

Everything at that moment felt amazing, much to his disgust, but the blonde needed to feel something  _more_. He then shifted slightly, letting out a whine at the seemingly better angle, and reached down between himself and the bed. He bit his lip hard and to the point where he could've sworn he went all the way through when he touched his neglected length. He couldn't help but let go of his lower lip as he began to pant from the added action of pumping his arousal. "A-Almost," Alice somehow said through his breathlessness.

"Same here," the redhead informed before he pulled out of the blonde and turned him over.

This's so weird, Alice thought while he continued to pump himself. He wasn't used to being on his back and actually seeing his client as they fucked. Usually he had his back toward them and his face pushed into whatever surface was around him and whoever else. He then closed his eyes while he was penetrated again. "Aah…"

The blonde wondered, How… How did he find it so quickly?

"Nn…" He bit his lower lip again and pumped himself faster while Akaito had found his spot immediately and had went back to the fast and harsh pace. After a few more thrusts, Alice could feel it. "I-I c-can't…" he panted.

"Go ahead," the redhead ordered with a grunt as he lifted the other male's right leg over his shoulder.

In that position, he couldn't handle anymore and let out a loud cry of ecstasy, releasing his load which ended up on the other male's toned, bare stomach. He just laid there panting as he was continuously pounded into and stared at the popcorn ceiling with eyes threatening to close on him. He made a little grunt when Akaito pulled out again then looked down. "Weren't you focused?" the blonde asked then reached forward. "Here…" The redhead moved forward to be closer for Alice and let him do whatever he wanted.

He watched him quickly get rid of the condom and then start to pump him. His eyes began to wander after a little bit of watching the young whore just work with his hand. He was about to look at that spot on his neck again, but then he heard their voice. "Hey, keep your mind here," Alice gently ordered.

"Sorry," the taller man mumbled then jerked his hips some and bit his lower lip some.

The blonde had taken the other's head into his mouth and was licking gently. Soon removing it from his mouth, Alice licked from the tip down to the base of the length then went from the opposite direction on the other side as a hand came up and played with the other man's testes gently. He could feel the male at his mercy begin to tremble lightly when he was back to the head of the erection and looked up at him through his dark eyelashes. He wrapped his lips around the member in front of him once more as he watched the other man since he knew he was doing the same. Alice soon began to start to bob his head slowly then picked up his pace while making his fondling become slightly harsher.

One of the redhead's own hands found its way to the younger male's head and buried it in his soft locks. He let out a groan and tightened his hold on the other's hair some. He could feel the sensation in the pit of his stomach return and build up quickly. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until they were done. "Tch…!"

Removing the organ from his mouth, the blonde swallowed what was given to him and removed his hand from the man's testes while letting go of the softening cock. He kept watching the panting man above him until he seemed to come back down from his high. "Where is it?" he heard the man mumble to himself as he patted his body down as if he were trying to find something.

Alice moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed his dress and boots then quickly got dressed after he cleaned himself. He stood up and faced the bed before he bent down to lace up his heeled footwear, seeing a small bundle of money land where he previously had been sitting when he moved to the next boot. "…Thank you," he said when he finished tying his laces and snatched the money. He moved the white "apron" a bit until he found a little opening in the back of it and pulled the tiny zipper.

Sneaky, Akaito thought as he watched the boy put away the money while zipping back up his pants and hoodie. "Mind if I use your bathroom real quick?" he heard the other ask.

He shook his head. "Nah, go ahead."

Clicking echoed through the room as the blonde walked through the room and into the bathroom. He left the door open as he turned on the light and looked in the mirror, bringing out a stick of black eyeliner that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Nice little place ya got," Alice commented and fixed the smudged, black substance on his eyes.

"It's my parents'," the redhead replied.

"…Still." The blonde put away the eyeliner then brought forth a tube of mascara and applied it rather quickly. He flipped the lights back off as he exited the bathroom and put the mascara away, standing in the doorway as he tied the strings to the white fabric behind himself. "I'll show myself out," he said rather quietly.

"Thank you," was the simple response the redhead made as the other made his way to the door.

"No," he said and turned the knob. "Thank you."

"Take it easy."

With that, Alice closed the door behind himself and let out a quiet sigh. "How I wish you were the last person," he commented then snuck silently through and out of the house to start the cycle again.


	3. Chapter 3.

"Kaiko…!" a brunette woman with brown eyes called after she honked the car horn. "C'mon, hurry up! You're gonna be late!"

The female who went by the name Kaiko poked her head out of a window. "I'll be down there in a sec!" she called back and was running a brush through her short, blue locks as she brought her head back inside the residence and closed the window.

She tossed the hair brush on her bed and snatched up her ice cream themed messenger bag, bringing its strap up and over her head while she ran through the home she lived in with her two brothers. She could hear one of them chuckle when she entered the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "What's so friggin' funny?" she asked her redheaded brother who was lying on the couch.

"You," he simply stated.

"Why am I amusing to you?" she demanded in a somewhat rash tone.

He laughed again. "Just 'cause," he said.

Kaiko rolled her eyes. "Akaito…"

"What?" he asked as he sat up. "You're running through here like a torpedo as if the ice cream man were coming by." Akaito stretched before he stood up. "It's only school, sis, so just calm your small tits," he told her and scratched the back of his head.

"She can be excited for school if she wants," another male voice chimed in as he walked in. He handed the young woman a brown paper bag before looking at the redhead.

Akaito scoffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever, Kaito," he said.

"Wait," the girl interrupted. "Why aren't you two coming in now?"

Kaito ran a hand through his blue hair as he spoke. "'Cause the classes we have are later in the day," he informed.

"We're basically caught up," the redhead added.

"Man," Kaiko whined. "I wish I could go in later…"

There was then some more honking from the car waiting outside. The girl then said her goodbyes, giving her two brothers quick pecks on the cheek, and dashed to the vehicle. She smiled sheepishly at the other woman inside the machine as she buckled up.

"Hope you're not late," the brunette said as she looked back as she drove backwards out of the driveway.

"Sorry, Meiko," the blue haired teenager replied and looked at her lap, hanging her head down. "I woke up late then Akaito got me caught up in a conversation…"

"Just don't make it a habit," Meiko ordered. "It's already seven thirty."

The other female nodded then looked up and out the window to her left. She watched the other houses pass by one by one, even passing one that was up for sale. She wanted to ask Meiko about it, but she held her tongue and said nothing. She didn't want to make herself a more of a bother than she probably was being already. With a gentle, quiet sigh, Kaiko continued to watch the buildings go by and she smiled a small smile after a little bit.

Today's gonna be a good day, she thought.

((|))((|))

A blonde young man groaned as he stretched and looked over his shoulder to try and see an outdated alarm clock he had in his room. The mechanism read, "3:40," and the male sighed. He looked down and saw the little being, which also had yellow hair, snuggling into his stomach. "You can't make it easy this morning, can you, Oliver?" he asked the tiny figure in a whisper and moved as carefully as possible.

Once he was away from the petite blonde, the larger one sat on the edge of the small bed with his legs over the side. He scratched his head vigorously with both of his hands before taking a moment and standing up with a grunt. He then walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom right across the hall, shutting the door quietly.

He rubbed his neck as he opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing the first bottle of painkillers he saw, and shifted his weight from one hip to the other uncomfortably. He grabbed a small cup that happened to be resting on the small counter and filled it with some water, taking the cylinder shaped pill immediately. "Fuck," he said under his breath and gently hit his bare, lower back on its muscles with a weak fist. "No falling asleep in the shower again, Lenny," he then told himself before ridding his body of his sleepwear, which was just a pair of yellow, plaid, baggy pajama bottoms and the white boxers with yellow polka dots beneath them, and pulled back the fruit themed shower curtain before hopping in.

The teen stretched and sighed once he got it set just right and was under the warm water. He closed his green eyes and ran his fingers through his shaggy, yellow hair to rid his locks of any knots he may had obtained from his sleep. In the dark, once his eyes were open again and he was satisfied with his detangled tresses, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and popped the lid then poured some of the substance into his hand and began to wash his hair.

After he washed out the shampoo and had gone through the same process with conditioner, he began to wash his body with soap and had gotten to his legs when the door creaked open and the lights in the bathroom flicked on. His heart went into his throat and locked his eyes on the floral patterned shower curtain, swallowing hard. He was the only one that was  _ever_  awake between twenty minutes to four and five… Was someone in the house? Was it the man from three years ago? If so, how did he find them? He was back to finish the job…

"Len…?" a low, female voice questioned. "You're up?"

Len sighed in relief and continued to lather soap on his legs. "Yeah, I'm up," he said. "I'm usually up at this time."

"I didn't realize," the woman replied softly.

There was a moment of silence before the male in the shower spoke up again, placing the bar of soap back in its container and going back under the showerhead to rinse his body. "…You're still there, right?"

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I am…"

"…Why're you here?"

"I just wanted to go…"

"N-No, not in here!" he stuttered, cutting the girl off. "I meant in the house! Luka, you're not usually here at this time."

"Oh…!" Luka exclaimed then chuckled at herself because of her own stupidity. "A certain someone wanted me to stay while you were still working at The Cat's Mew…" She stretched and her joints popped in protest. "How did you even get a job there in the first place?" she asked. "It's a bar…"

He smiled despite the fact Luka couldn't see through the shower curtain that was separating them and turned off the water. "They needed another busboy," he began. "It was kinda like a why-the-fuck-not moment, and I did what I needed to do." Len opened the curtain a little bit and grabbed a dark red towel hanging on the rack. "Besides, it's not  _just_  a bar," he pointed out. "It has a restaurant connected to it at as well." He sighed as he rubbed the towel on his head and then wrapped it around his waist after drying his body off. "I'm glad that I could find a place that was flexible with school hours, unlike the others…"

The blonde let out a light laugh after he pushed the shower curtain aside. Luka was in just a black, lacy bra with grey sweatpants and her long, pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had never seen this version of the woman, unlike his sister, and for some reason it just tickled him.

"What's so funny?" the girl asked in a slightly harsh tone and put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," he said with a smile. "I dunno why I laughed. Ignore me."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing in return.

Both allowed the silence continue as the boy picked up his discarded clothing and headed to the open door. He paused when he heard the woman behind him clear her throat. He bit his lower lip when she didn't say anything immediately.

"…I'll beat the living fuck outta who gave you that bruise on your face," she said bluntly.

"Th-That's okay…!" he exclaimed nervously. "I-It was my fault."

She frowned. "Whaddya mean by  _that_?"

"I accidently hit myself at work…"

Luka was silent for a bit before she finally said, "If you say so, Len..." She then heard the sound of a door closing and rolled her dark blue eyes.

Len was leaning against his bedroom door and waited until he heard the bathroom door shut. He sighed again and pushed himself away from the wooden door, walking over to the nightstand that held the outdated alarm clock that said "4:30." He squatted before he opened the middle drawer and pulled out a small, black bag. He unzipped it, revealing a mascara tube and some eyeliner, and took out a mirror and a tiny bottle of concealer. "I have to pay her back sometime," he whispered to himself as he walked over to the only window in his small room.

He moved the makeshift curtain carefully, which was a black blanket, and stood behind it to use whatever sunlight was being produced. He set everything he was carrying in the windowsill then picked up the little container of concealer, putting a bit on his finger before picking up the tiny mirror and angling it to just show the bruise. As he applied the cover-up, he heard the little blonde moving around on their bed and letting out little groans.

The bigger blonde chuckled and came out from behind the blanket. "Aw, are you up, li'l Olie?"

"Nn hnn…" Oliver yawned and rubbed his right eye as he sat up in the bed. He grabbed his sea foam green blanket with black boats and fishes and his name sewn into it and pulled it closer to himself when his big brother came to his side of the bed.

Len smiled a small smile and squatted down. "How's your eye doin' this morning?" he asked. "Good?"

He nodded. "Nn hnn," he repeated and put his thumb in his mouth.

"C'mere," the bigger blonde said, picking the young child up. "Let's get you dressed then we'll cover your eye."

"Okay…" Oliver rode on his brother's hip and was carried over to the small closet that was in the room. "Sailor!" he then exclaimed. "Sailor, sailor, sailor…!"

"Alright, alright…" Big brother chuckled while setting the child down on the floor by his feet before he got the desired clothing out of the closet. He laid them on the bed one by one until every piece was out and then turned back to the little kiddie. "Okay, nightshirt off!" he ordered with a playful tone.

" _Knock, knock, knock…!"_

Len cleared his throat as he helped his little brother put on his black, jean like shorts with a yellow ring around both the leg cuffs after aiding him with putting on underwear. "What is it…?"

"It's Luka," the pink haired woman said. "I heard Oliver talking, so I thought I'd come check on him."

"He's fine," the older blonde said and started leading the little one's arms through the armholes of his white, button up shirt. "I'm just getting him ready for the day, and he'll be a sailor at that."

She laughed. "Since when does he  _not_  wanna be a sailor?" she asked then paused. "…May I come in and take him off your hands so you can get yourself ready?"

He opened the door as soon as was through asking her second questioned and smiled at her, placing a sailor hat on his little brother's head. "Of course you can," Len said. "Thanks."

"How do you get him dressed so fast…?!"

"Years of practice," he replied.

"James…!" the child exclaimed and ran to the bed. When he came back, he held a stuffed black and yellow bird in his arms. "James…"

Luka kneeled down so she could be at Oliver's height and smiled. "Do you and James wanna come with me and play, Oliver?"

He nodded happily and with a smile as he took the pink haired female's hand and was led away to the very small living room. "James loves to play!"

"Thanks, Luka!" the bigger blonde called to her before shutting his door again. He looked at the time as he walked by. "4:40, huh?" he asked himself and went back to the closet. "Hopefully she's not a pain in the ass to wake up today," he added and grabbed the clothes he needed from a small dresser drawer after laying a pair of dark wash jeans and a black shirt and sweatshirt on the bed.

Allowing the towel to drop from his waist, he snatched his banana printed boxers and quickly put them on along with his jeans. He then got his black shirt and threw it on before getting ahold of his black sweatshirt and walking back to the nightstand. While putting on the jacket, he searched with his eyes for his hair tie. He continued to look even as he pulled his damp hair back into a small ponytail. "Ah ha…!" the blonde exclaimed once he found it and then put it on his hair.

Len looked at the time once more and it said, "4:55." He shook his head as he walked back to the door and opened it once more, walking through and heading to another door not that far away from his own. "Rinny," he called gently while he went through the slightly ajar entry.

All he got in response was a groan and some movement.

"Riiinnnnnnyyy," he sing sung, bumping her bed with his leg while zipping up his hoodie.

"Go away," she said into her pillow, her words muffled.

Len set his jaw and kicked her bed harder. "Rin, get up," he said sternly. "We have school today… Don't be a pain in the ass."

She groaned again and sat up finally. "'M up!" she yelled. "'M up…"

"Don't yell at me 'cause you didn't get enough sleep," he snapped. "That's  _your_  fault."

"Just lemme alone," she grumbled. "I'll be out in a sec…"

"Fine," he sighed and backed out of the room, turning around and leaving the door open as went to Luka and Oliver.

The pink haired female raised an eyebrow. "It's…already a few minutes past five," she said.

"Yeah, so…?" he questioned.

"Don't you two still have to walk to get to school?"

The bigger blonde in the room sighed once more. Why did she have to wake up early? It was a lot less stressful…

Today's gonna be a  _long_  day, he thought.

((|))((|))

"Wait," Meiko said gently and grabbed Kaiko's arm.

The blue haired girl jumped when she was pulled back and looked at the other woman. "What, Meiko…?"

"I want my tip, missy," she told the other in a joking manner.

Kaiko smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "There," she said. "You're picking me up later, right?"

"Of course I am!" the brunette exclaimed then chuckled. "Just go. I'll see ya later."

She nodded with a smile and hopped out of the car, shutting the door. She gave the other woman a wave as she drove off before she turned around and clenched her messenger bag. She then swallowed and bit her lower lip as she stared at the gigantic school before her.

Well, she thought. Here we go…! First day at this school…

She walked up the sidewalk and up the concrete stairs to the doors. Kaiko held her breath as she took ahold of the handle of the door and opened it along with going inside the building. Once inside, she allowed herself to breath and she looked around. She almost felt like a toddler again the place appeared to be so big.

There was a huge commons area with two different hallways on the other side of it, one holding lockers and some classes and the other appearing to lead into lower levels of the school, and a  _huge_  set of stairs to her left while the kitchen was to her right. She began to wonder what she had gotten herself as she walked deeper into the school. She walked up the stairs and wandered around up there until she bumped into someone by the bathrooms since she wasn't paying very much attention.

"I-I'm sorry…!" she stuttered. "Please, don't hurt me or anything, I was just looking around and I didn't notice you, and…and…!"

The person she bumped into just smiled and giggled. "It's okay, really," they said. "I get it. It was just an accident."

Kaiko let out a sigh of relief and put her hand over her heart. "Thank you," she said. She then gathered herself together and stood up straight, giving the other person a smile. "I'm Shion Kaiko," she told them and put out her hand for a handshake. "What's your name?"


	4. Chapter 4.

The person stared at the hand for a short moment, but then smiled and giggled again. They took Kaiko's hand and shook it. "Kagamine Rin," she said. "You can call me Rinny if you like."

"Well, Miss Rin," the other teenage girl said with a smile. "I'm glad you're not mad… Wanna walk around?" she then asked.

Rin smiled sadly. "I wish I could, but I can't," she said. "I'm waiting for my twin to come out of the bathroom." She pointed to the door with a sign on it in front of them that read, "Men."

"You have a twin?" she asked. "That's so cool!"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, his name is Len," she explained. "What? Do  _you_  have one too?"

Kaiko shook her head. "No, but I look enough like my eldest brother to be confused as his."

"Oh, you're the only girl in the family, I assume?" the other girl inquired.

"Yep!" she chirped. "There are three of us and I'm the youngest as well as the only girl."

Rin laughed. "Wow," she said. "There are three of us, too, but Len and I are the oldest." She pushed her sleeves up higher on her arms and smiled. "We have a three year old little brother named Oliver."

"Aw, that sounds so cute!" Kaiko said.

"Rin…" Both teens turned to look at who spoke. Of course, it was none other than Len himself. He was looking at his sister with a pleading look and appeared to be  _extremely_ uncomfortable. "You ready…?" he asked quietly, his eyes jerking over to glance at Kaiko only for a split second.

"Whenever you are," she said softly.

He turned around. "Then let's go…"

The sister watched him walk ahead a little bit before smiling again at the blue haired young woman and giving her a small wave. "Well, it was nice to meet you!" With that, she ran off to catch up with her brother.

Kaiko cocked her head to the left some as she watched the blonde twins go away. "What's up with that?" she asked herself quietly. "She has her own brain, doesn't she?" She brought her head back to its upright position and began to turn around. "Is she just overly dependent on her twin…?" she wondered before letting out a surprised squeak.

"Were you just talking with the Kagamine twins?!" a girl with turquoise hair held in two pigtails asked eagerly.

"U-Um, o-one of them," she responded nervously. "I-It was the girl…"

A teenaged girl who looked  _exactly_  like the turquoise female, but instead had black hair and red eyes, walked up and stood in between them both as she spoke. "Ah, you're talkin' about li'l Rinny," she said.

"OMG…!" she exclaimed. "You're, like, magic! How did you do it…!?"

"Jesus, you two are like  _vultures_ ," a turquoise male interrupted.

The black haired teen let out a laugh. "At least we know when to take the lead," she said with a smirk.

"Shut up," he growled.

"Then don't leave yourself wide open," she taunted.

Kaiko's eyes widened when the other woman raised her voice and yelled at the other two standing with them. "Both of you stop…!" she yelled before turning her attention back to the blue haired teenager. "Gomen," she said quietly. "I'm Hatsune Miku and those two are my siblings… Hatsune Mikuo and Zatsune Miku…"

Mikuo smiled. "Hey…!"

"Yo," the red eyed female replied in a rather bored tone.

"Miku and Miku…?" the nervous young woman asked.

"It's a long story," Miku Zatsune said. "Just call us by our last names."

She nodded. "O-Okay, Zatsune…"

"Zatsune-nee," Hatsune whined. "You're, like, sooo intimidating! Look at her…! She's scared."

She scoffed. "Please," the sister said. " _You're_  the one who got in her face and asked about the Kagamine's."

What have I gotten myself into, Kaiko wondered.

"Oh yeah…!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot about Len-kun and Rin-chan!" Hatsune clapped her hands. "So, how did you start talking with Rin-chan, hm?"

"Seriously," Zatsune intervened. "No one's been able to talk to either one of them for three years."

The blue haired girl chewed on her lower lip for a little while before speaking. "I bumped into her as I was looking around," she explained. "She was waiting for her brother to come out of the bathroom…"

"What did you two talk about?" the black haired Miku asked.

"We really only had time to talk about our siblings before he came out and got her to follow him away…"

Mikuo sighed. "You two need to stop interrogating her," he said. "Can't you tell she's new here?"

Kaiko looked at him with wide eyes. "H-How did you know that…?"

"Your schedule is hanging out of your bag," he pointed out.

Her eyes followed the path of his finger and she blushed. "O-Oh…"

Hatsune suddenly squealed. "Ooooh, can I see it? Pleeeaaase…?" she begged. "Maybe we have classes together!"

"Uh…sure," she replied and opened her messenger bag, retrieving said paper and handing it over to the hyperactive Miku. She then watched as it was passed around to each sibling. She started to become uncomfortable and began to fidget the longer no one said anything. "Is…there something wrong…?"

The turquoise haired teen giggled. "Not at all," she said. "In fact, you have one of us in each of your classes!"

"Minus advisory," the other girl added.

"Hey, what's that?" a boy with silver locks and dual colored eyes asked and stood between Mikuo and Zatsune when he walked over.

"Yo, kiddo," the raven haired woman replied and ruffled his hair.

"Just a schedule, Piko" the only other male said.

Piko raised an eyebrow. "Whose…?"

Mikuo looked up and at the teenager across from the four of them. "Her's," he simply responded.

The silver haired boy smiled at Kaiko. "Oh, are you new?" he asked.

She nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

"Mind if I look at your schedule?"

"Go ahead," she said with a smile. "I don't mind…"

Mikuo moved the paper in his hands so the other male could see what it read and gave him a random kiss on the temple. He whispered something in the other's ear, but was immediately pushed away playfully before Piko chuckled. "You have advisory with me," he informed her.

"Is that the only class…?"

He nodded. "Unfortunately," he said. "Too bad… You seem nice."

"God," Zatsune groaned. "I am  _not_  ready for today…" She shrugged then snatched the other girl's paper from her brother. "She's gonna need that," she said and took Kaiko by the wrist. "Algebra two is this way." Zatsune turned around along with the other female and waved when they walked away from the other three some with a smirk on her lips. "Later fuckers," she yelled.

"I-It was nice meeting you all!" the newbie stuttered once more and then turned back to catch up with the red eyed girl.

((|))((|))

"Gah, I  _hate_  Algebra B!" Rin complained to her twin as she opened her locker door. "It's so hard!"

"I'll help you with it," Len said quickly and put in his locker combination. "…Who were you talking to?"

She smiled. "Her name was Kaiko and she seemed really nice," the girl replied. "We were talking about siblings before you came out of the bathroom actually!"

"I see," he said quietly, closing his locker when he got everything from it. "What does she have?"

"Two older brothers," she simply said and followed her twin when he started walking again.

"Names…?"

"Wasn't able to ask…" Rin watched her brother in silence as they continued to walk down the hallway and she frowned. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, hoping she didn't upset the male somehow.

He nodded. "Yeah, 'm fine," he stated. "My mind…just went somewhere else…"

She tilted her head to the right a bit. "You've been doing that a lot lately," she said. "Are you  _sure_  you're alright?"

"Don't worry about me…"

"Len…"

"You said you needed help with math, right?"

Rin stared at him for a little bit before she sighed. "I guess," she mumbled.

"Come with me to Mizki-sensei's room and I'll give you a hand," he said and shifted the backpack he was carrying on one shoulder to rest higher.

"Okay," she whispered and did as she was told.

((|))((|))

Kaiko looked surprised when she and Zatsune walked into the classroom for Algebra two. " _Both_  of them are in here?" she asked and looked up at the girl who escorted her to the room.

"No, Len is the only one of the two that's in here," she answered. "Rinny's in Algebra A, so she must be getting help from him…"

"Oh wow," she said. "She's quite far behind in math…"

Zatsune smirked. "Not to worry," she said. "Hatsune joins her in there."

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't surprise me," Kaiko replied.

She chuckled. "No apologies needed," she said. "She's an airhead, but li'l Rinny on the other hand…if she were to try harder, she'd be like Len."

The blue haired teen smiled when the blonde girl looked over and waved to her. It disappeared though when the twin snapped his fingers to get her attention back on the math. "Is…he always like that?" she asked. "He seems so…strict."

"Only on Mondays and Fridays," the black haired student answered.

_"Ding…! Ding…! Ding…!"_

"Thanks, Lenny!" Rin exclaimed and gathered her things. "I'll see you in advisory, 'kay?"

He sighed. "Hopefully Hiyama-sensei's in a good mood today…"

"I know, right?" She rushed to the door and smiled at Kaiko as she went by. "Hi!" she whispered as she left.

The girl waved then paused. "Wait," she said in a confused tone. "Isn't she late?"

"We have two bells," Zatsune said. "One five minute warning bell and one starting bell… That one was a warning."

Crap, Kaiko thought. This's gonna be confusing for a while…

((|))((|))

The blue haired teenager walked down the huge set of stairs down to the commons with her brown lunch sack after she had put her excess things away in her locker when the bell rang for lunch. She had no idea where Hatsune, Zatsune, Mikuo, or Piko were, making her feel completely and utterly lost. She looked around at each of the tables to see if she could recognize anyone that she knew would let her sit with them.

"Kaiko…!" a familiar voice called to her.

Turning around, the girl smiled. "Oh, Rin, hi!" she said in a tone of relief.

"Got anywhere to sit?" Rin asked hopefully. She smiled brightly when the other shook her head. "Wanna sit with us?"

"Please…?" she asked in a chuckle then followed the other teen.

Kaiko was shocked at what she saw when she was at the table with the blonde female. There was her twin, of course, but there was a woman with pink hair that was pulled back into a messy bun and dark blue eyes and she had a little blonde boy dressed as a sailor holding a stuff bird in her lap! Was she just asleep in class and this was a normal dream with just one little weird element?

"Something the matter?" the pink haired woman asked.

"N-No, not at all!" she defended. "I'm just surprised to see a child..."

The little boy laughed. "I'm Oliver!" he said with a smile and held up his stuffed bird. "This's James!"

"Well, hi there," the blue haired teenager said. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I told you she was nice, Lenny," Rin stated as she sat next to the pink haired woman holding the kid.

He rolled his eyes before he took a bite out of a banana. "I didn't say she wasn't."

"Aren't you gonna sit…?" the older appearing female asked the one still standing.

"Uh, y-yeah…" Kaiko sat next to Len and reached into her brown bag, locking eyes with the pink haired girl for some reason.

She moved a little bit and shifted Oliver around as well. "Megurine Luka," she simply stated.

"Shion Kaiko…"

"Wait,  _Shion_?" Luka asked. She smiled at the young teenager when she nodded. "You guys know my little brother, Megurine Luki." Luka chuckled at Kaiko's weird expression she gave off. "He's Kamui Gakupo's boyfriend."

Realization soon filled the little Shion's features. "Oh, him…!" she exclaimed. "He's very quiet."

"Only says what he thinks is necessary."

Len laughed. "What happened with you?" he asked.

His questioned earned him a glare from the older woman and she huffed. "Olie treats me better than you and he's just three!"

"I don't give a shit," he retorted.

Kaiko cleared her throat. "Hey, Luka…?"

"Yes…?"

"Do you know a Sakine Meiko?"

She nodded. "Yep, she's a good friend of mine!" she explained. Something then clicked in her mind, at least that's what her expression said. "Oh,  _you're_  the little ice cube!"

"She still calls me that…" Kaiko sighed. "Hate that nickname…"

The blonde female chuckled. "I think it's cute!" she said. "Hey, Luka, why don't you gimme a nickname like that, huh?"

After sometime, all four of them got into a conversation they all could be a part of and just talked and laughed. Everyone enjoyed the others' company and didn't mind partaking in the chat. It was probably the best lunch anyone of them had in a long time…

" _Ding…! Ding…! Ding…!"_

"Man," Rin whined. "Does lunch have to be over  _already_? I liked talking with you, Kaiko…"

The blue haired girl smiled. "I liked it too," she said. "Maybe you can come over today after school?"

"Oh my god…!" she exclaimed. "That'd be sooo much fun! Can I, Len? Pleeeaaase…?"

Luka picked up Oliver after she got up herself. "Bye-bye, Olie," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek then handed him to Len.

He took his little brother, adjusting the bandages over his left eye, and frowned slightly. "Well…"


End file.
